


His Mixtape

by SelfShipperExtrodinaire



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Actually very much romo, Alternate Universe - College/University, But they just friends amirte?, F/M, Fluff, Lots of witty quips I think, No romo, Reader and Julian flirt a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfShipperExtrodinaire/pseuds/SelfShipperExtrodinaire
Summary: You love your friends. And you like taking your friends out on their birthday...and maybe kissing them but whose to say that's even a thing, right?!





	His Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

> FUDGIN' SUDGIN' I'M LITERALLY FIFTEEN MINUTES AFTER JULIAN'S BIRTHDAY AND I FINISH I HATE HAVING A JOB AND GOING TO SCHOOL FULL TIME. 
> 
> *ahem* I meant hey here's a cute fic for the birthday boy! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> About Reader:  
> Reader is female, in her 20s, and has the biggest crush on Julian but I mean hey no romo right?!

March twelfth; you had this circled on your calendar for god knows how long. The circle was made with a big, red sharpie and in the center of the date “Julian!!” was scrawled in your semi-sloppy handwriting.

Sure, you were always giddy when it was your friend’s birthdays—it meant it was a day you could shower them with even more love than you normally do! Though if anyone asked the adoration you usually showered them was _plenty_.

You and Julian Devorak met your first semester and took General Biology together, and while you were initially skeptical of considering him a friend, you couldn’t think of him anything besides that. And he was a good one, too.

Okay, a _super_ good one; you may have developed a tiny crush.

Shaking off that last thought, you started the celebrations by sending the birthday boy a message. Asking him if he was also available to hang out so you can give him your gift for him.

Julian [11:30 AM]: A gift???? For me?? How dare you be so considerate, that’s against the law I’ll have you know.

(Y/N) [11:30 AM]: lol you’ll never take me alive, coppers!

Julian [11:32 AM]: Who said I’m turning you in?? Not until I get my present first!! >:3cccc

You both bantered back a forth for quite a while, neither making a real effort in really getting the metaphorical ball rolling with today’s plans you had. Eventually, you got an answer out of him that’d he be getting off his shift at the café downtown around three-thirty. You promised you’d come down to see him and spend some time with him.

Julian [11:35 AM]: Got to go back to work, see you soon, my dear!

Julian [11:35 AM]: <3!

It’d be a lie if you said your heart didn’t stop dead in its tracks looking at that heart emoji he had just sent you. But you might as well call yourself a liar, liar, pants on fire, then.

It was just…difficult for you to come to terms with your inevitable crush on the charming and ever-so-clever Julian. You felt like you weren’t really his type, not to say you both didn’t like hanging out and spending time with one another. You both were comfortable with each other, like your favorite hoodie.

…But why in the world would you want to fuck your hoodie?!

\---

Arriving at the café, you are greeted with the heavenly aroma of coffee, tea, and hipsters who hadn’t taken a bath in weeks. As the bells at the entrance clinked against each other when you opened the door, you immediately saw Julian’s head perk up from his phone.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite person of the day!” he greeted you, one of his elbows propping himself against the countertops and his other hand placed proudly on his hip.

You laughed as you walked to the front of the register. Involuntarily batting your eyelashes as you teased him, “Slow your horses, you ain’t getting your present just yet.”

The red-headed man posed a quick frown, his brows, and eyes following working together to give him the ultimate sad puppy expression for you. You immediately laugh in his face.

“I’m hurt—really! You’ve scarred me, the day of my 23rd birthday!” he groaned, annoying most of the customers with his theatrics. His fellow employees, however, seem desensitized from the whole experience. Poor fellow employees of Julian.

“Quit languishing, I’m gonna get a small drip please,” you asked him, reaching for one of the small cups beside the register.

Your hand was gently but quickly swatted away by Julian’s, you willed yourself not to die on the spot from the brief skin to skin contact. _Get a hold of yourself, you hopeless romantic you!_

“You most definitely are not! But _you are_ getting this new flavor of Italian soda I’m working on!” Julian hushed you as he proceeded over to another counter to begin the concoction, “And it’s _on the house!_ ”

“You can’t keep putting things on your tab for pretty girls, Julian.” a brave employee called out to Julian.

“Don’t worry. I can pay for it.” you told the employee, grabbing your wallet, “It _is_ his birthday after all.”

“Honestly, I don’t know what all you girls see in him.” the glare Julian was giving him was drenched in sass and pseudo anger, “Boys too, I guess.”

“We’re just friends,” you said meekly, handing the employee a ten, “though thanks for calling me pretty, I guess?”

“You _are_ pretty, my dearest!” Julian chirped, still working diligently on your drink.

A dark chuckle bubbled from your throat, “Yeah, pretty ugly looking!”

Now Julian was glaring at you; _the sass this man contained_.

Shortly after that Julian finished off the what appeared to be a light purple drink and handed it to you. He then promptly leaned over the counter, his hands cupping his face as he waited for you to take a sip.

You cautiously drew from the straw, and you were immediately hit with several different tastes at the same time. First, it was the cream—which he seemed to use plenty of it—but it seemed to give it a smoother texture. Next, the taste of lavender and French vanilla complemented each other extremely well and gave the drink an overall signature flavor. The last flavor, however, was surprising.

“…Orange?” you said aloud, letting the acidity of the flavor become the aftertaste.

“Technically it says ‘citrus’ on the bottle, but sure.” Julian replied, smiling at you gently, “What do you think?”

“It’s delicious, thank you, Julian.”

“Aw, you flatter me too much,” he grinned, you could’ve sworn his gaze was set on your lips, which were now pressed on the straw. It was a thought that you immediately wanted to forget.

“So, you ready for your gift?” you asked, changing the subject and getting rid of the awkward aurora that hanged any time you two even remotely flirted with each other.

_No, not flirting. You’re just friends. You were…friend-flirting?_

“I most certainly am!” he said with glee, pulling the strings of the apron around his waist, “I’m clocking out early!”

“Whatever,” the employee from earlier replied, but you both were already out the door before they were enunciating “er.”

\---

You both drove down an unknown country road for what felt like hours. The both of you have your windows down and music blaring from your car’s stereo. Julian had his head out of the car nearly 75% of the time, belting the song lyrics at the top of his lungs.

Practically having to pull him back into his seat at this point, you finally found a place to park by a large lake. It wasn’t too late that the sun was setting, but it was getting there. And the way the sun’s rays bounced off the water was, well, beautiful.

“(Y/N),” Julian called out your name, making your heart thump wildly in your chest, you slowly turned your head to look at him, “I want to say thank you, this was actually a really fun birthday.”

“No prob’ bob.” you tried your best to say it smoothly, but it still croaked out of your throat a little awkwardly. “But I ain’t done yet.”

Julian blinked at you with curiosity, “Should I be scared or horny?”

While you did laugh, you were also blushing like mad, “Isn’t that like the same emotion for you?”

“Well, yeah, but that doesn’t answer my question.”

You both laughed at that, but the air around you guys changed again. You cursed him for being so good at flirting. Why weren’t you good at flirting? Especially when you kind of wanted to!

“Haven’t you been wondering why all the songs that have been playing right now been your favorites?” you replied, completely changing the subject again.

When he looked at you again quizzically, you ejected the old fashion cassette tape from the port and displayed the front of the tape to him. As for its title, written in red sharpie, was “Julian’s.”

“Really?” was all he could mumble out, but how the word just dripped in wonder and amazement was just priceless.

“It was kind of a pain to get the songs converted to something like this, and even harder to figure out what songs could make the cut,” you rambled as you handed it to him, “and it’s really out of date but I thought aesthetically—”

The next thing you knew Julian’s lips were planting the biggest and most passionate kiss on your cheek, you froze in fear of what was happening just then. Julian didn’t move away immediately, and after a deep exhale he finally pulled his face only a few inches away from yours.

“Thank you, (Y/N).”

You sat there dumbfounded, still taking all of what happened in, “I’m kind of speechless right now.”

Julian chuckled lightly, giving you a toothy grin, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Thanks for reading! Quick update on my writing I'm going to an anime convention this weekend and going to attempt to enter the fanfiction writing contest there! Who knows if it's good I'll even post the work on here stay tuned!
> 
> Check out my [carrd.co](https://broodster.carrd.co/) as a way to get to know me!!.


End file.
